Et sur mes lèvres se mélangent leurs souffles
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: Le crayon de Steve courait sur la feuille blanche avec légèreté. La mine s'enfonçait délicatement, laissant un trait fin et assuré. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. - Où comment tout a fini- Threesome
1. Chapitre 1: Comment tout a fini

**Salut mes petits Captains,**

 **Je sais, je devrais poster la suite de vengeance, ou même les anniversaires que j'ai en retard depuis deux ans et tout le tralala mais j'ai commencé ce petit truc depuis …des années aussi et j'ai eu de nouveau l'inspiration avec Civil War pour le continuer donc je commence à vous le partager.**

 **Bêta : On accueille chaleureusement Maly, alias** **Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu :D Qui m'a beaucoup aidé alors on lui fait pleins de poutounours indécents !**

 **Si vous voulez échanger ma page FB d'auteur est toujours ouverte :D Le lien est dans mon profil d'auteur :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et prenez soin de vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Comment tout a fini**

Le crayon de Steve courait sur la feuille blanche avec légèreté. La mine s'enfonçait délicatement, laissant un trait fin et assuré. Puis un autre, et encore un autre.

\- C'est joli.

La voix à son oreille était grave, basse, et chaude. Tout comme le corps qui se pressait contre le sien. Si brûlant. Si puissant. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et se propagea dans le reste de son corps, mais sa main n'arrêta pas pour autant.

-C'est notre vieille chambre…

Des doigts doux accompagnèrent la voix, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour écarter sommairement les courts cheveux blonds, puis des lèvres se posèrent sur la peau découverte dans un baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, Steve, mais je me souviens de toi et moi étendus sur le lit, continua la voix derrière lui, les lèvres se faisant plus pressantes.

Un bras froid se colla contre son flanc, venant flatter ses côtes. Malgré la dureté des doigts en métal, ils bougeaient avec une étrange dextérité.

\- Tu dessinais toujours.

-Non Buck, intervint pour la première fois Steve. Nous étions bien installés dans ta chambre, j'étais bien sur ce lit avec toi, mais tu déblatérais sur toutes tes conquêtes. Alors je dessinais, oui, pour ne pas avoir à t'écouter…

La voix de Steve était douce, nullement agressive, presque amusée. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté entre eux. Au contraire. Bien sûr, il y en avait eu avant, mais plus maintenant. Non, ils étaient juste bien. Ensemble, ici dans ce lit. Les mauvais moments étaient derrière eux.

Bucky s'était stoppé dans ses gestes, visiblement incertain de la façon dont il devait réagir. Cela lui arrivait souvent, il s'arrêtait, hésitant dans les gestes à avoir. Qui devait-il être entre le Bucky d'avant et le soldat de l'hiver ? Steve ne bougeait pas, le laissant choisir. Il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait parfaitement confiance en son ami d'enfance. Et les deux lui allaient. Il avait accepté le soldat de l'hiver comme Bucky. Bien sûr, Steve ne cautionnait pas les meurtres, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de son fait. Bucky était son ami, sa famille et bien plus. Il serait toujours à ses côtés.

D'ailleurs, son ami finit par se presser contre son dos sans retenir son poids et il l'entendit presque sourire dans ses paroles.

-Et maintenant je suis avec ma conquête dans ce lit, pouffa-t-il.

Steve sourit, presque étonné qu'il ait choisi la version Bucky et lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le punir.

-Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes, souffla-t-il.

Un grand sourire trahissait son visage, alors qu'il avait arrêté de dessiner, bien trop dérangé dans ses mouvements pour ça.

\- Ah vraiment ? continua Bucky, alors que ses lèvres revenaient doucement dans le cou qu'elles avaient quitté trop rapidement. Je sais que ma mémoire me fait défaut, mais cette nuit, tu n'étais pas de cet avis.

Steve frémit lorsque la bouche descendit sur sa clavicule, ferma un instant les yeux, avant de se tourner légèrement en arrière.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déclara-t-il avec son innocence habituelle.

Les dents de Bucky se refermèrent un peu plus sur la peau tendre, faisant pousser un grognement d'avertissement au capitaine.

-Tu fréquentes beaucoup trop Tony. Tu commencerais presque à savoir mentir, grommela Bucky en reprenant ses gestes doux.

Mais Steve éclata de rire, repoussant pour de bon son carnet à dessin et son crayon, pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il dut s'étendre au maximum, leur lit étant beaucoup plus grand qu'un lit normal. Le corps sur le sien suivit le mouvement, s'étalant un peu plus, mélangeant leurs jambes ensemble, alors que Steve essayait de se retourner. Il finit par y arriver et plongea dans les yeux clairs de son ami d'enfance.

-Cela ne te dérange pourtant pas de faire équipe avec lui pour me faire tourner en bourrique, pourtant…

Bucky esquissa un énorme sourire à ces mots, alors que ses lèvres revenaient dans le cou, comme si c'était leur véritable place.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi mignon lorsque tu es gêné, déclara-t-il en remontant à son oreille.

Bucky s'étira légèrement pour y arriver, alignant ainsi leurs bassins ensemble et leur faisant rater à tous les deux un battement de cœur. Steve soupira doucement comme pour s'ordonner au calme, alors que ses mains venaient prendre place autour de son ami, lui caressant le dos au-dessus de son débardeur noir.

-Tu es nostalgique, déclara soudainement Bucky en se redressant sur son bras métallique pour contempler le capitaine, étonné de son absence de réponse.

-Oui…

Steve soupira, dépité, avant de lever sa main pour aller caresser la joue de son ami qui s'y appuya aussitôt pour profiter du contact de la peau chaude.

-Je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que je disparaissais plus de dix minutes, tu venais me chercher.

-Et je te trouvais toujours à te battre, grommela Bucky comme un reproche.

-Peut-être que je savais que tu allais venir me chercher, s'amusa Steve en l'attirant à lui, lui faisant poser sa tête sur son large torse.

\- Dis pas de bêtise. Tu sais te mettre dans les ennuis comme personne.

Les vrais doigts de Bucky commencèrent à jouer avec le t-shirt de Steve, l'oreille collée à son cœur, étrangement apaisé par ce son.

-Tu repenses à tout ça à cause de Peggy ? finit-il par demander face au silence du blond, qui finit par hocher doucement la tête.

A chaque fois que Steve allait voir Peggy à l'hôpital, il en revenait toujours bouleversé. Il ne le montrait pas vraiment, mais son regard habituellement si fier, si clair, rempli de confiance, devenait flou, fixait le vague, comme perdu dans une autre époque et c'était le cas. Steve revoyait sa vie d'avant. Avant le retour de Bucky, avant l'existence des extraterrestres, avant sa sieste au pays des glaçons comme disait Stark, avant Crâne rouge, avant le sérum. Avant tout ça. Lui, le petit gringalet qui finissait toujours ramassé dans une ruelle par son meilleur ami.

-Elle ne va pas mieux, se sentit obligé de dire Steve en fermant les yeux.

Bucky se redressa une nouvelle fois, fixant une seconde le visage fermé et presque douloureux du soldat, avant de le prendre dans ses deux mains. Steve ne sursauta même pas à la morsure du froid dû au métal, rouvrant timidement les yeux. Les pouces sur ses joues entamèrent une caresse douce et agréable.

-Tout va bien Steve, déclara-t-il avec fermeté, reprenant sa voix du soldat de l'hiver, dénuée de sentiments. Nous sommes bien ici. Et maintenant. Le passé est le passé. Peggy n'a pas fait de bond dans le temps comme nous. Si nous étions restés comme elle, nous serions morts depuis longtemps. Tués au combat.

-Je sais, souffla douloureusement Steve, essayant de s'échapper au regard implacable.

-Elle a eu une belle vie, continua pourtant le soldat avec la même absence de sentiment, malgré les caresses tendres qui n'avaient pas cessé. Elle a eu des enfants et…

-Je sais ! coupa le capitaine en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre tout cela. Non. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Peggy, mais cela n'en était pas moins douloureux et ça lui rappelait davantage qu'ils n'étaient pas de cette époque. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû exister comme ça…

La colère de Steve reflua aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, et ce dernier se laissa retomber en arrière, alors que Bucky s'était tendu contre lui, comme prêt à subir une attaque. Réflexe du soldat de l'hiver, prêt à agir à chaque mouvement.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le capitaine en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son ami, mais Bucky tourna son visage vers lui.

Il posa ensuite ses lèvres avec une telle lenteur et une telle douceur que Steve sentit son corps entier s'arquer vers le sien, demandant plus de contact. Il était étonnant de voir que Bucky, malgré son bras, son passé, les meurtres, ses nombreux entraînements aussi bien pour être un assassin qu'un soldat de l'armée américaine, son toucher pouvait vraiment être délicat. Comme la caresse d'une plume, si légère, si subtile. C'était quelque chose que le capitaine avait appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur. Bien sûr, leurs étreintes n'étaient pas toujours douces, voire même parfois violentes, mais il adorait comment Bucky pouvait le toucher comme s'il était toujours ce petit gringalet de Brooklyn. Cela avait le don de l'enflammer littéralement. C'est pour ça que rapidement, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son ami, retenant le frisson qui essayait de secouer son corps.

-Tout va bien, répéta Bucky en s'éloignant doucement pour le regarder encore, mais Steve ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille.

Il l'attira aussitôt à lui, se sentant beaucoup trop seul et perdu lorsque son ami n'était pas contre lui. Il cacha son visage dans son cou, cherchant sa chaleur et peut-être quelque part sa protection. Car Steve n'avait pas envie d'affronter le reste du monde, pour l'instant. Il voulait simplement se plonger dans ce qu'il connaissait très bien, se rassurer dans une étreinte qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes de toute manière. Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas grave, car comme le disait Bucky, tout allait bien. Il était étrangement heureux. Oui, heureux. Malgré leur passé, malgré les menaces extérieures, malgré le monde qui les entourait qui n'était pas le leur. Oui, tout allait bien. La bouche inquisitrice revint d'ailleurs dans son cou, alors qu'une main chaude passait dans ses cheveux.

-Steve…

Le blond poussa un faible grognement, avant de serrer un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps musclé de Bucky. Steve se cambra un peu, avant de se faire plaquer sur le lit, sous le rire de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire, Steven ? Susurra Bucky en s'installant victorieusement sur le bassin du soldat.

Buck sentit un frisson parcourir le corps sous lui. À chaque fois qu'il l'appelait Steven, cela avait un étrange effet sur le blond. Un effet fascinant.

\- Rien, gémit-il d'ailleurs avec faiblesse, posant ses grandes mains sur ses hanches, pour tenter de l'attirer à lui une nouvelle fois.

Mais Bucky sourit, sans bouger d'un pouce, restant assis bien droit, comme un conquérant sur son butin. Mais une de ses mains vint passer sous le tee-shirt du capitaine, caressant un instant ses abdominaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure en se penchant légèrement vers lui, contemplant les yeux bleus qui se voilaient d'une lueur intrigante.

Steve soupira fébrilement, ses mains se crispant un peu, alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Bucky ? demanda-t-il avec un amusement à peine caché.

Le soldat de l'hiver offrit un sourire qui aurait pu paraître cruel dans d'autres circonstances. Sa main passa aussitôt sur la braguette du jeans.

\- Ça, déclara-t-il simplement.

Steve se mordit délicieusement la lèvre pour empêcher un son de plaisir de s'échapper de sa gorge.

\- Tony est-il là ? préféra-t-il demander.

\- Oublie-le ! Grogna un peu trop rapidement Buck, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour le bâillonner.

Mais le rire qui prit Steve l'obligea à s'écarter, avec une moue ennuyée, alors il vint embrasser sa joue, descendant vers son cou.

\- Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné le coup de la dernière fois ? ricana Steve en le prenant dans ses bras, incapable de s'arrêter de rire.

Les dents de Bucky se refermèrent sur sa pomme d'Adam, avant de lui jeter un regard noir, vexé.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas appelé !

Cela ne fit que renforcer le rire du soldat avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par s'arrêter. Steve vint caresser une nouvelle fois la joue de son ami, puis glissa les mains jusqu'à ses cheveux, qu'il avait décidé de garder longs.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de vous servir de moi pour vous chamailler.

Le ton était amusé, tout comme son visage. Bucky se pencha un peu vers lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est sûr que tu te débats comme un fou, ironisa le brun en le contemplant complètement alangui dans le lit.

Les joues de Steve se colorèrent délicatement avec un sourire qui aurait certainement était qualifié de craquant, voir « d'appel au viol » par Stark, mais Bucky l'aurait appelé « l'attaque-surprise de Steve ». Un sourire délicieux, exquis, ajouté à cette petite couleur rosée adorable, Steve n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui.

-Je sais reconnaitre des batailles qui n'en valent pas la peine.

\- Oh le grand Capitaine America refuse un combat ? Où est donc passé le petit gars qui pouvait se prendre des coups toute la journée ? ricana Bucky en le bloquant délibérément aux épaules.

Les yeux si clairs et si bleus de Steve s'assombrirent sans pour autant chercher à s'écarter.

\- Je peux encore t'en mettre une, Bucky. Tu devrais te méfier.

Le rire de Bucky résonna dans le corps de Steve. Si clair et si loin de la machine à tuer qu'il était il y a encore peu de temps. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent doucement, étouffant les restes de leur hilarité. Le baiser était doux, et leurs mains revinrent se caresser avec la même tendresse. Celles du brun relevèrent le tee-shirt du capitaine avant de poser une myriade de baisers sur le torse dévoilé.

\- Tony ne va pas être content, chuchota Steve avant de grogner faiblement lorsque les lèvres se referment sur un bouton de chair, le mordant sans le blesser.

-Bien fait pour lui, sourit Bucky avant de reprendre ses baisers légers.

Steve sourit une nouvelle fois, avant de se redresser et d'enlever le débardeur de son ami, qui se laissa faire. Il le contempla ensuite pendant de longues minutes.

-Tu adores qu'on se chamaille à cause de ça, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bucky avec amusement, effleurant ses flancs du bout des doigts.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, mais son sourire éclatant parlait pour lui et il l'attira à lui dans un baiser bien plus passionné. Bucky gémit lorsque les mains du capitaine vinrent toucher son érection en essayant de déboutonner son pantalon. Mais le soldat de l'hiver ne se laissa pas faire. Il agrippa les mains de Steve pour les plaquer contre le matelas. Le capitaine fit une étrange moue, puis donna un grand coup de reins, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

-Tu es vraiment une victime, Steve, ironisa Bucky en s'appuyant un peu plus sur lui pour l'empêcher de recommencer.

Le capitaine sourit une nouvelle fois, avant d'attraper sa bouche et de suçoter sa lèvre inférieure, déclenchant un grognement assez terrifiant chez son ami.

-Bordel Steve ! grommela-t-il en se redressant aussitôt, pour arracher le tee-shirt devenu trop gênant du blond.

Mais une fois le torse dévoilé, il s'arrêta au-dessus de lui, le fixant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il posa avec douceur sa main dessus, presque révérencieusement.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a changé, murmura-t-il plus pour lui.

Steve acquiesça en soupirant, avant de fixer les yeux bleus de son ami. Il pouvait y voir les fantômes des gens qu'il avait tués, les tortures qu'il avait subies. Et il leva aussitôt sa main pour effleurer sa joue. Avec douceur. Pas pour effacer les souvenirs, car il savait que ce n'était pas possible, mais pour au moins les éloigner, l'apaiser, colmater un tant soit peu les trous béants de son âme. Bucky fit un pauvre sourire, comprenant le geste, avant d'embrasser la main qui le touchait.

-Tout va bien, chuchota-t-il avec un regard entendu.

Il se pencha un instant pour déposer un baiser délicat, cette fois, se laissant enlacer par le capitaine. Les lèvres s'effleuraient délicatement, avec une tendresse douce. Mais bientôt, ils eurent besoin de plus. Alors Bucky reprit sa place sur les hanches du capitaine, caressant la peau ferme, les muscles puissants sur lesquels on aimait se reposer, il dévala les abdominaux, pour ouvrir à son tour le jeans, avant de venir embrasser ce qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Ton goût n'a jamais changé, s'amusa Bucky alors qu'il léchait la hanche du capitaine qui relevait le bassin pour faciliter le départ de son jeans.

Un rire lui répondit.

\- Tu ne connaissais pas le goût de ma peau à cette époque Bucky, s'amusa-t-il en l'attirant pour un nouveau baiser.

La langue du soldat de l'hiver revisita la cavité si chaude et si accueillante de Steve, avant de plonger dans son cou pour prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as la même odeur et ça, je la connais depuis bien longtemps, susurra-t-il en laissant sa main chaude se promener sur son torse, puis sur son ventre.

Steve haletait lorsqu'une main beaucoup plus froide glissa soudain dans son boxer. Il gémit, s'agrippant au bras de métal sans toutefois le retirer. Il avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose ; d'un point d'ancrage qui maintiendrait encore un peu son self-control. Et il en eut plus que jamais besoin lorsqu'il sentit la main de son ami se mouvoir contre sa peau sensible. Bucky vint embrasser son cou, remontant vers le menton, le mordant pour déclencher un gémissement plus puissant avant d'aller vers l'oreille. La main faite de chair descendit de la hanche, pour se glisser entre les cuisses. Il les écarta délicatement pour s'installer entre elles, avant de faire remonter la cuisse de Steve autour de son bassin.

-Ah… Bucky…, grogna Steve quand leurs entrejambes se frôlèrent.

Il fut récompensé par un baiser fougueux. Les mains du capitaine allèrent aussitôt se glisser dans les cheveux longs et fins du soldat, pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Il avait besoin de ça, de sentir Bucky vivant, de se sentir vivant. Qu'il n'y avait pas que la douleur de la guerre, des batailles. Se rappeler que toutes les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient n'étaient pas mortes ou malades. Chaque visite qu'il rendait à Peggy à l'hôpital l'affectait toujours plus. Alors, il caressa tout ce qu'il pouvait sous ses mains, essayant de le toucher partout. Pour se rassurer, se calmer. Il voulait simplement plonger dans le plaisir, pour oublier.

Bucky se laissa faire, savourant les doigts qui jouaient sur lui, avant de coller son front contre celui du capitaine, accélérant progressivement les mouvements de sa main froide qui se réchauffait sous la chaleur excessive du membre de Steve.

-Tu es à moi, déclara Bucky avec un sourire amusé.

Steve répondit au sourire, caressant le large torse sans prononcer un mot. Mais Bucky se redressa aussitôt, l'air sombre, avant de grogner comme le ferait une bête pour prévenir d'une attaque. Mais cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Steve.

-Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ? demanda Bucky en venant prendre un téton dans sa bouche pour le maltraiter.

Le corps du capitaine s'arqua violemment, cherchant plus de contact, alors que sa main dans les cheveux bruns l'encourageait à continuer sa douce torture.

\- On avait tous dit qu'il fallait arrêter avec ça, déclara Steve finalement avec un souffle haché.

\- Connerie !

Bucky relâcha aussitôt le bouton de chair, pour descendre sur le ventre, sa langue glissant sur les abdominaux avec envie, avant de tirer sur le boxer pour l'enlever. Il embrassa chaque morceau de peau dévoilé, avec délicatesse, écoutant les halètements de Steve avec fascination. Il remonta ensuite tout aussi lentement. Steve ne semblait pas du tout gêné d'être nu alors que lui avait toujours son pantalon et cela le fit sourire. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient déjà fait tellement de choses ensemble, maintenant. Le soldat remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du capitaine qui l'embrassa presque férocement. Leurs corps se frottèrent l'un à l'autre, accompagnant leurs geignements de plaisir.

Bucky fit glisser sa main entre leurs corps, pour revenir à l'entrejambes de Steve et reprendre l'activité qu'il avait commencée avec sa main. Steve se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière.

-Buck… C'est bon.

\- Tu en veux plus, Steven ? Demanda son ami, taquin.

Le capitaine soupira de plaisir, avant de bouger le bassin pour accompagner la main qui le caressait.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi, supplia-t-il presque.

Bucky déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de hocher la tête avec lenteur. Il descendit une nouvelle fois, pour aller rejoindre sa main. Mais il remonta son pouce pour le titiller avec un sourire. Son pouce fut bientôt rejoint par sa langue. Il prit le temps d'en faire le tour, en savourant la saveur, avant de sourire en voyant le capitaine se tortiller pour essayer d'en avoir plus. Il plaqua sa main sur sa hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger, mais finit par abandonner, galvanisé par la peau chaude, pour remonter et caresser le ventre.

\- Bucky, s'il te plait, grogna Steve en agrippant son bras de métal.

Le soldat sourit, heureux de voir le capitaine s'abandonner complètement entre ses doigts, sans penser à l'image qu'il pouvait renvoyer. Plus maintenant. Non, il avait une confiance totale en Bucky.

 _Jusqu'au bout je serai là pour toi._

C'était les mots qui l'avaient ramené. Les mots qui les avaient gardés unis pendant des décennies. Alors, Bucky engloutit simplement le sexe dressé dans le seul but d'apporter le plus de plaisir au capitaine, qui gémit bruyamment, ne s'y attendant pas. Steve se cambra si fort pour s'enfoncer davantage dans cette bouche chaude que son bassin décolla du matelas. La main sur son ventre le caressa comme si Bucky était fier de cette réaction. D'ailleurs le soldat mit par la même occasion plus d'ardeur à le sucer, électrisé par les bruits indécents que faisait Steve, mais rapidement il finit par glisser le long du membre. Il le frotta une dernière fois contre ses lèvres, avant d'aspirer les bourses en dessous. Steve grogna légèrement, avant de reprendre ses halètements.

Bucky tendit le bras et prit un des trois flacons de lubrifiant qui se trouvaient toujours cachés près de ce lit beaucoup trop grand pour seulement deux personnes. Il fit couler le liquide sur ses doigts d'un geste habitué à effectuer cette manœuvre, avant de venir caresser l'entrée du capitaine. Steve plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour l'encourager à revenir contre sa bouche. Bucky hésita un instant à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, avant de finalement engloutir de nouveau le membre, s'amusant à le titiller du bout de la langue, l'effleurant à l'extrémité ou le redessinant complètement. Il enfonça un à un ses doigts, récompensant chaque gémissement par une succion plus forte. Une fois suffisamment élargi, il enleva ses doigts avant de relever la tête en entendant le bruit de frustration du capitaine. Il passa sa langue sur le bout accordant une dernière succion bruyante avant de remonter le long du ventre, mais Steve lui agrippa les cheveux pour le faire pour le ramener violemment à lui et s'empara tout aussi brusquement de ses lèvres.

Le capitaine entreprit de conquérir férocement sa bouche comme le vaillant soldat qu'il était, envahissant chaque recoin, faisant capituler la langue de Bucky sans aucun remord, avant de se retirer, ses yeux brillant d'excitation et son front collé au sien. Ils échangèrent un simple regard complice, avant que Steve ne se laisse retomber en arrière, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le matelas, avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu attends quelque chose ? s'amusa Bucky en caressant sa joue bougeant déjà son bassin pour bien se placer.

\- Hm-hm…

Le soldat de l'hiver sourit doucement, déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres, avant de s'enfoncer d'une traite en lui, mais avec une infinie lenteur pour le laisser s'habituer. Le capitaine s'était immédiatement tendu à l'extrême, expirant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons, alors qu'il enlaçait fortement son ami. Bucky ne s'arrêta de bouger qu'une fois qu'il fut enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et entreprit de mordiller son cou. Steve finit par se calmer. La légère douleur de l'intrusion passée, il se redressa, passant ses deux grandes mains sur les fesses de Bucky pour l'inciter à bouger. Le soldat de l'hiver se redressa sur ses bras, s'installant à genoux, pour donner le premier coup de reins qui les fit tous les deux gémirent profondément.

\- Quel spectacle indécent, déclara soudainement une voix grave et masculine non loin d'eux.

Les deux soldats tournèrent tous les deux la tête sur leur gauche pour voir Tony Stark dans toute sa superbe, habillé d'un costume haute couture et appuyé avec nonchalance contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il commençait déjà à défaire sa cravate. Si Steve lui accorda un sourire timide, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bucky, qui se figea complètement dans ses mouvements, son regard noir posé sur l'ingénieur, comme prêt à bondir.

-Tu ne devrais pas être ici, déclara-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- C'est exact, concéda Tony en enlevant ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec quelques mouvements sans les quitter des yeux. Et le fait que tu le saches rend ton crime encore pire…

\- Cela ne t'a pas dérangé, toi, lorsque je suis arrivé quand vous aviez fini l'autre jour, grogna Bucky en se penchant légèrement en avant, dans une attitude agressive.

Steve essaya d'ailleurs de l'attirer à lui, tendant les mains pour s'agripper à ses épaules et le calmer, mais il fut repoussé par Bucky, toujours fixé sur Stark.

-Tu n'as toujours pas digéré ça, hein ? s'amusa Tony en laissant sa veste tomber au sol, bientôt suivie par ses boutons de manchettes. Tu sais ce qui se passe quand l'envie nous prend aux tripes. Et la différence avec toi est que je n'avais rien prémédité. Mais j'ai bien fait d'annuler mes deux dernières réunions…

Arrivé près du lit, Tony resta tout de même à bonne distance de Bucky, se penchant vers Steve pour lui caresser délicatement la joue.

-Pas vrai, mon amour ? susurra-t-il avec une étrange douceur.

Steve ne répondit pas, sachant que cela allait envenimer la situation qui pourtant l'excitait au plus haut point comme en témoignait son érection qui n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur, tout comme celle qui était en lui. Non, les choses pouvaient largement mieux tourner encore. Alors, il attrapa la nuque de Tony pour l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné, donnant un coup de hanche dans la manœuvre qui fit grimacer Bucky, tentant de ne toujours pas bouger, inquiet de la réaction de l'ingénieur, visiblement. Mais Tony s'empressa de partager le baiser, jouant avec la langue du capitaine de manière langoureuse, s'acharnant à le faire gémir. Il finit même par lui mordiller la lèvre avant de se redresser pour le contempler tendrement.

-Jarvis m'a dit que tu avais été à l'hôpital, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré plus tôt. Mais je vois qu'on s'est déjà occupé de toi. Il a été gentil avec toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, légèrement rauque.

Tony était excité. C'était indéniable. Cela s'entendait à son ton et sa respiration rapide et il ne semblait pas du tout inquiet par le regard noir de Bucky toujours fixé sur lui. Non, Tony était Tony Stark. Pas une seule fois il s'était inquiété d'être avec un super capitaine shooté au super sérum et un soldat ancien assassin au bras métallique tueur qui pouvait devenir dangereux. Non au contraire, il semblait toujours maitriser la situation. Comme maintenant. Il était sûr de lui, abordait un sourire fier, comme s'il savait tout. Et c'était surement le cas, pensa Steve en se rappelant comment la situation avait basculé comme ça.

Comment tout cela avait commencé…

* * *

 **Cela vous a plu ? Vous croyez que cela va finir comment ? :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Comment tout a commencé

**Bonjour mes ptits Captains :D**

 **J'ai qu'un jour de retard sur ce que j'avais annoncé sur ma page FB, je trouve que je m'améliore :D**

 **J'ai pas le temps car je file au travail là mais...**

 **FLASH INFO : JE SERAI PRESENTE A LA YCON DE PARIS LE SAMEDI ET LE DIMANCHE JUSQUA MILIEU DAPREM. 10-12h JE SERAI SUR LE STAND MIX EDITIONS LE SAMEDI POUR FEES D'HIVERS MAIS ON PEUT JUSTE SE FAIRE UN BISOUS AUSSI :D POUR ME RECONNAÎTRE J'AURAI SOIT UNE GRANDE ROBE BLEU UN PEU MODIFIE OU UNE CASQUETTE CAPTAIN, OU UN SAC CAPTAIN. QUELQUE CHOSE DE CAPTAIN QUOI XD HÉSITEZ PAS SI VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE CONNAISSANCE :D **

**On remercie Maly alias le Spleen du kiwi bleu pour la superbe Beta :D**

 **J'ai pas eu le temps de répondre a toutes les reviews mais sa vient. Juste merci a Granotte j'adore toujours autant tes reviews :D**

 **Bonne lecture Et un petit bon dans le temps pour expliquer comme ils sont arrivé là :D**

 **Chapitre 2 : Comment tout a commencé**

Steve s'était découvert une étrange attirance pour l'homme de métal, peu de temps après l'attaque des Chitauris. Le capitaine avait été intrigué par cet homme qu'il avait mal jugé. Cet homme prêt à mourir pour sauver la planète, sans même penser à lui. Sa relation avec Pepper n'y avait d'ailleurs pas survécu. Mais Tony ne semblait pas s'en affecter. Un jour, Steve avait posé la question et Tony avait simplement dit qu'il savait que c'était la fin, qu'il avait agi en conséquence depuis longtemps. Oui, Tony semblait tout savoir à l'avance. Comme quand il s'était soudainement approché de Steve, comme s'il sentait son regard trop souvent sur lui. Et ils avaient passé du temps ensemble.

Pas de tout repos, d'ailleurs. C'est pendant une violente dispute que les choses ont fini par changer. Steve faisant un sermon sur l'alcool et le mauvais comportement de Tony quand l'ingénieur l'avait attrapé par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Steve avait voulu le repousser, mais quand la langue de Tony envahit sa bouche, il n'y avait pas résisté. Au contraire, il avait voulu posséder ce corps si chaud et si ferme contre lui, comme si, sans le savoir, il n'attendait que ça depuis le début. Alors, il avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de cette étreinte, mais Tony ne s'était pas laissé faire. Cela s'était presque fini en combat, avant que l'ingénieur ne se décide à laisser un peu de terrain, disant simplement que de toute manière, avec l'ancêtre qu'était Steve, cela ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait après.

Tony avait bien eu ce qu'il avait voulu, mais un très long moment après. Steve l'avait ravagé avec une force qui l'avait surpris lui-même, mais pas Tony, visiblement, qui avait eu cet étrange sourire tout du long. Une curieuse relation s'en était suivie. Comme si finalement c'était naturel, presque normal, qu'ils finissent par céder au plaisir de la chair et que Steve envahisse la chambre de Tony. Comme si l'ingénieur savait parfaitement que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Steve aurait pu se poser la question si être avec un homme était une bonne chose, mais au final, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Il ne faisait déjà pas partie de ce monde, il n'avait aucun repère. Il prenait ce qui était bon pour lui, ce qui pouvait lui convenir dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et Tony l'aidait à pallier cet écart qu'il pouvait ressentir parfois entre son passé et cet avenir qui était devenu présent. Il était simplement heureux avec lui. Comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Et puis arriva le soldat de l'hiver, avec tous les problèmes que cela avait causé. Lorsque les choses s'étaient calmées, Steve avait expliqué qu'il voulait aller à la recherche de son ami dans un très long discours que Tony s'était contenté d'écouter en jouant avec quelques outils de son atelier. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit pendant un moment, plongé dans ses pensées.

Steve avait pourtant été persuadé qu'il se serait énervé, qu'il allait hurler, surtout que Tony était possessif. Mais il n'en fut rien. Il était resté pensif pendant un long moment, tellement long que Steve avait voulu s'approcher, mais Tony avait réagi à cet instant. Il l'avait embrassé avec une telle fougue que le capitaine pantelant et sans souffle n'avait même pas osé bouger. Tony avait ensuite tapoté le large torse avec son fameux sourire étrange, disant qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut. Steve n'avait pas pu demander ce qu'il entendait par là, car Tony lui avait sauté dessus et le blond pouvait presque encore sentir la manière dont l'ingénieur l'avait violemment pilonné à même l'atelier, pour ensuite lui murmurer qu'il pouvait y aller. Il l'attendrait et il préparerait ce qu'il faut. Le capitaine n'avait une nouvelle fois pas compris, mais Tony l'avait alors étourdi par ses caresses. Le lendemain, le capitaine partait à la recherche de son ancien ami.

Il était revenu plusieurs fois à la tour Stark pendant sa recherche et la chose seule chose qui avait changé avait été la taille du lit. Lorsque Steve avait demandé pourquoi, Tony avait haussé les épaules en disant qu'il prenait simplement les devants. Steve n'avait compris que lorsqu'il avait ramené le soldat de l'hiver.

L'homme ne pouvait pas rester seul, à aucun instant. Il avait des réactions beaucoup trop violentes pour ça. Alors, Tony avait proposé qu'il dorme avec eux. Steve avait refusé, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de blesser l'ingénieur. Tony avait expliqué qu'avec le grand lit qu'ils avaient cela ne poserait pas de problème. Bucky avait besoin du contact des gens pour revenir à la normale. Dormir avec quelqu'un lui ferait du bien, retrouvant un contact humain et il se sentirait moins seul. Steve avait refusé, mais comme souvent, Tony avait gagné. Encore.

Bucky n'avait d'ailleurs rien dit sur la relation particulière qu'entretenaient Steve et Tony. Il avait levé un simple sourcil quand il les avait vus s'embrasser pour la première fois. Mais pas un mot n'était sorti de sa bouche. Rien. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Il n'était même pas étonné. Juste indifférent. Et quelque part, cela avait blessé un peu Steve. Bucky avait vécu trop de choses, avait vu trop d'atrocités pour que quelque chose de si banal qu'un couple d'hommes le choque réellement.

Pourtant, Bucky refusa de dormir avec qui que ce soit, conscient d'être instable, ne dormant que très peu à cause de ses nombreux cauchemars. Il avait fallu également le forcer à dormir dans la chambre. Mais finalement il avait réussi. Ou du moins, les premiers jours. Mais Bucky était pris de violents rêves qui avaient blessé Steve les premières nuits, seul capable de le maîtriser. Bucky s'était éloigné, terrorisé de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler et ne voulant pas blesser son ami. Les choses avaient empiré jusqu'à ce que Tony ait une conversation avec lui. Steve ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais Bucky s'était peu à peu calmé la nuit suivante, pour finalement dormir dans un coin du lit, effaçant du même coup les petites crises d'insomnies.

Les choses auraient pu rester comme ça, si Tony n'avait pas agi un soir. Du fait qu'il y avait une troisième personne dans le lit conjugal, le couple n'avait plus vraiment d'intimité. Ils avaient profité d'un ou deux moments d'égarement dans l'atelier de Tony ou dans la douche. Mais c'était à peine suffisant pour les deux hommes. Et surtout pour Tony qui avait une libido très développée et était rarement rassasié de son capitaine. Alors un soir, à peine un mois après l'arrivée de Bucky, l'ingénieur collé au capitaine avait glissé sa main dans son jogging qu'il utilisait pour dormir et avait commencé à le caresser discrètement. Steve avait essayé de le repousser aussitôt, jetant un regard paniqué derrière Tony, vers Bucky couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Steve savait parfaitement qu'en tant que tueur professionnel, il reconnaissait parfaitement les changements de rythme d'une respiration ainsi que n'importe quel autre changement dans le comportement aussi minime soit-il.

Steve tenta donc de repousser Tony d'un mouvement qu'il espérait discret, mais Tony savait parfaitement comment lui faire du bien et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Bucky tourna la tête de l'autre côté et cela suffit à le figer. Mais la main de Tony continua sans aucun problème. L'ingénieur ne semblait pas du tout gêné par ce qu'il faisait. Et Steve se sentit embarqué à son tour dans la folie de Tony, trouvant cela terriblement affriolant, un goût d'interdit lui brûlant les reins et malgré lui, il commença à haleter, excité au possible par cette situation incongrue.

Les choses s'enchainèrent ensuite très rapidement. Ce fut Bucky qui fit le premier mouvement pour se lever et partir, mais à peine avait-il bougé, que la seconde main de Tony se glissa à son tour sur son entrejambes pour lui faire subir le même sort que Steve. Le soldat de l'hiver prit ça comme une attaque et son bras métallique voulut le frapper. Mais le capitaine eut le réflexe de l'attraper au vol, pour le bloquer. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où Steve et Bucky se fixèrent penchés l'un vers l'autre, Tony toujours entre eux. L'ingénieur, complètement désintéressé par la tension ambiante, reprit les caresses.

Steve avait retenu un gémissement, serrant davantage le bras métallique alors que Bucky le fixait sans ciller. Tony, rassuré qu'il n'y ait pas encore de meurtre, avait approfondi ses caresses, glissant à son tour dans le sous-vêtement de Bucky et entreprit d'utiliser ses meilleurs techniques pour leur faire du bien à tous les deux. Petit à petit, l'érection du soldat de l'hiver était apparue, mais pas une seule fois il avait lâché Steve du regard et encore moins son bras. Steve avait bougé doucement du bassin alors que Bucky demeurait étrangement immobile, les seuls signes de son plaisir étaient sa respiration légèrement plus rapide et ses yeux voilés de plaisir.

L'orgasme les avait pris tous les deux par surprise. Steve avait fermé les yeux malgré lui et Bucky s'était mordu la lèvre alors qu'ils éjaculaient tous les deux dans les mains de Tony qui les fixait avec son petit sourire habituel. Bucky avait enfin reculé son bras. Tony les avait relâchés pour s'essuyer sur le drap, avant de se rouler autour de son oreiller sur le ventre et dire un simple 'bonne nuit'. Steve se souvint de sa surprise et de son incompréhension, alors que Bucky se tournait dos à eux pour dormir aussi. Le capitaine était resté hébété pendant un long moment sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de finalement passer un bras autour de Tony pour s'endormir contre lui.

Le lendemain bien évidemment Steve avait voulu des explications, mais Tony l'avait habilement fui. Très habilement. Trop. Et lorsque le soir était venu, il était réapparu comme une fleur et Bucky était une nouvelle fois resté muet. Steve avait essayé de parler, mais Bucky s'était allongé dans un silence comme le tueur qu'il était. Et Tony avait déposé un simple baiser sur les lèvres du soldat en sortant de la salle de bain en coup de vent pour se laisser tomber dans le lit, faisant grogner le soldat qui s'y trouvait déjà. L'ingénieur ricana simplement, avant de se dandiner pour trouver sa place. Le capitaine se souvint être resté là pendant un long moment, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait, avant que Tony lui crie de venir se coucher, alors qu'il donnait l'ordre à Jarvis d'éteindre la lumière.

Steve avait dû regagner le lit dans le noir, marchant à tâtons, avant de buter contre le matelas et de finalement tomber dessus. Il avait atterri de tout son long sur Tony qui ricanait en l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Si tu voulais me sauter dessus, il fallait le dire tout de suite.

Un grognement de Bucky répondit, alors que Steve essayait de se redresser pour se décaler à côté de Tony, mais l'ingénieur en décida autrement et le maintint en place. Il glissa ensuite immédiatement une main sous le fin tee-shirt pour caresser ses reins, alors que l'autre allait derrière sa nuque pour lui imposer un baiser vorace. Steve avait essayé de résister, mais à chaque fois que Tony l'embrassait de cette manière, son corps ne répondait plus de rien. Pourtant, il sentit parfaitement Bucky vouloir encore s'enfuir, mais Tony le retint une fois de plus. Cette fois, il n'eut pas de mouvement d'attaque. Le soldat de l'hiver s'était simplement figé.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, Stark, grogna-t-il simplement.

Steve avait froncé les sourcils, comprenant que Tony et Bucky avaient encore eu une conversation sans lui. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser au sujet de la discussion, Tony l'avait fait glisser vers Bucky tout en le tirant vers eux. Le soldat de l'hiver avait grogné, mais c'était étonnamment laissé faire. Steve ne le voyait plus, mais il sentit les deux mains jointes se poser sur son dos.

-Tony, qu'est-ce que tu…, avait commencé Steve avant de se faire couper par un baiser.

-Bucky va juste rester là, mon amour, déclara Tony en se tournant vers Bucky.

Steve allait protester encore, mais il sentit Bucky se rassoir dans le lit, alors que les mains jointes descendaient jusqu'à ses reins. Il se figea ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

\- Lâche-moi Stark, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, gronda cette fois plus fort Bucky.

Steve s'était tendu, anxieux, sachant que les choses pouvaient dégénérer très vite avec le comportement instable de son ami.

-A d'autres Bucky, ricana Tony avant de faire glisser leurs mains sur les fesses du capitaine qui sursauta brusquement.

-Arrête ça Tony, ce n'est pas drôle, grogna Steve en posant ses mains sur son torse pour repousser l'ingénieur, mais la bouche revint une nouvelle fois contre la sienne.

Steve savait qu'il devait résister, savait que ce n'était pas bien, mais il avait tellement été privé de la présence de Tony, de ses gestes tendres, ces derniers jours qu'il n'arrivait même pas à le repousser. Il avait senti deux mains se poser sur ses fesses et il s'était mis à onduler du bassin, oubliant toute retenue. Pourtant, une troisième main sur son entrejambes le fit sursauter. Il s'écarta de Tony et sentit la présence de Bucky dans son dos. Il avait dû se rallonger et à bien y réfléchir il pouvait sentir qu'une des mains sur ses fesses était légèrement plus froide. Surement celle en métal… Les doigts semblaient d'ailleurs hésitants, mais pas une fois ils ne s'arrêtèrent vraiment. Steve tenta de repousser une nouvelle fois Tony trouvant cela vraiment trop bizarre, mais soudainement une nouvelle bouche prit son cou, l'aspirant presque voracement. Cela figea le blond. La bouche de Bucky semblait soudainement affamée, contrairement aux mains qui restaient douces. Comme si Bucky avait attendu ça depuis longtemps. Et Steve n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir. Aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Et les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à réfléchir. Mais un sursaut de raisonnement le réveilla lorsqu'il sentit trois mains se poser sur ses hanches et un second bassin se serrer contre lui.

Steve se déroba à la bouche de Tony et commença à tenter de se dégager. C'était trop pour lui, c'était mal, c'était… Il devait arrêter. Peu importe s'il était avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui. Mais Bucky ne s'écarta pas, restant simplement contre son dos, sa bouche tétant toujours son cou. Tony lui attrapa le visage pour le forcer à plonger dans ses yeux.

-Steve regarde-moi, ordonna Tony avec fermeté.

C'était si rare d'entendre l'ingénieur parler comme ça que cela stoppa aussitôt le blond qui le regarda, complètement perdu. Les pouces de Tony caressèrent ses joues avec douceur alors qu'il faisait un petit sourire exquis dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- Tout va bien, Steve. Ferme juste les yeux. Ce n'est que moi et Bucky… Tu nous connais par cœur.

Tony déposa un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- Allez, ferme les yeux mon amour.

Steve hésita un instant. Un instant où il lutta contre sa raison et son envie. Son amour pour Tony et son goût pour la décence. Mais encore une fois on choisit pour lui. Des lèvres recouvrir les siennes et les quatre mains reprirent possession de son corps. Et c'était bon. Beaucoup trop.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, souffla-t-il sans pour autant résister, mais il finit par pousser un gémissement quand Tony vint frotter son bassin contre le sien.

Steve ne pensa même plus à protester. Non, parce que c'était bon, parce qu'il en avait envie même s'il savait que c'était mal. Alors, il ferma très fort les yeux, souhaitant presque se cacher dans un trou de souris pour mourir de honte. Mais une honte affreusement bonne…

\- C'est ça, détends-toi mon amour, souffla Tony en ondulant du bassin.

Le soldat de l'Amérique tenta bravement de ne pas gémir. C'était peut-être idiot, mais il se sentait gêné que Bucky le voie comme ça, dans cet état. Alors il bougeait le moins possible, retenant sa voix en se mordant violemment les lèvres, refusant l'accès de sa bouche à Tony. Le ricanement de l'ingénieur le prit encore au dépourvu.

\- Si tu veux jouer Steve… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou.

La seconde d'après, son tee-shirt lui était enlevé et à quatre mains s'il vous plait. Steve en avait presque oublié Bucky vu son incroyable discrétion. Pourtant sa bouche reprit aussi son office et un lourd et bas grognement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit les larges épaules de Steve, qui en fut surpris. Mais au moment où il allait parler, un glapissement sortit de ses lèvres. Tony ne s'était pas embêté de préliminaires et avait simplement baissé le pantalon du blond et l'avait pris entièrement en bouche. Steve se plia d'ailleurs en deux, posant ses mains sur la tête du brun, mortifié, mais bien incapable de résister à l'antre chaud et humide. Il mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer que cette nouvelle position rapprochait son corps de celui de Bucky. Et que celui-ci était excité. Et cela coupa la respiration du blond. Bucky, son ami d'enfance, était excité sexuellement par lui. Steve en était presque choqué, car jamais encore il n'avait imaginé la chose, même si les mains de son ami avaient profité que Tony ait baissé son pantalon pour glisser dedans et venir caresser directement le fessier musclé. C'était totalement… irréel.

Ce fut la langue de Tony qui le fit revenir à lui, lorsqu'il se recula et s'amusa à faire le tour du gland du capitaine, le frôlant délicatement de ses dents dans le seul but de l'échauffer. Et ça marchait. Bordel, bien sûr que ça marchait. Steve se mordit davantage la lèvre, resserrant ses mains sur la tête de l'ingénieur, souhaitant vainement qu'il mette fin à cette torture qui le rendait fou. Mais Tony n'écoutait personne et faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Steve aurait pu en pleurer de frustration s'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais un bras passa soudainement autour de son torse, venant l'effleurer délicatement, puis le câliner avant de venir pincer délicatement un téton.

\- Détends-toi, murmura la voix lourde de Bucky.

Une voix que Steve n'avait jamais entendue, du moins pas avec ses intonations. Si le soldat de l'hiver était capable de garder sa respiration discrète en toute occasion, Steve pouvait parfaitement entendre qu'il était très loin d'être calme. Et sans même se demander pourquoi, Steve poussa un gémissement en se collant davantage à lui. Car il faisait confiance à Bucky depuis tellement longtemps que c'était un réflexe quasi instinctif. Si Bucky n'était pas choqué par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire il pouvait en profiter. Le soldat de l'hiver approuva d'un autre grognement, avant de laisser la main glisser sur les fesses pour venir titiller tranquillement son entrée.

Le blond grogna férocement et une main se détacha de la tête de l'ingénieur qui continuait son affreux manège sur son sexe pour attraper le bras contre son torse. Pris entre deux feux, Steve ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait, juste qu'il était impossible pour lui que cela s'arrête là. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus que de simples attouchements. La chaleur des deux corps contre lui faisait monter la sienne et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi à fleur de peau. Subir les « sévices » des deux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde semblait avoir un effet néfaste sur son corps et son esprit. Son sexe était tellement douloureux qu'il avait envie de gémir à chaque coup de langue. L'envie soudaine de Tony d'aspirer ses bourses le vida aussi de sa matière grise. Sa main se resserra sur le bras chaud de Bucky qui se frotta contre sa nuque.

Chaque geste provoquait une réaction en chaîne. Steve ne s'en rendait même pas compte, mais c'est bien ce qui se passait. Tony faisait quelque chose déclenchant une réaction chez lui qui se répercutait chez Bucky. Le blond était en train de comprendre qu'un lien étrange et assurément indécent était en train de se former.

Alors Steve se laissa aller. Purement et simplement. Il n'avait de toute manière jamais été un amant qui se retenait et fréquenter Tony Stark avait suffi à baisser les barrières de toutes ses inhibitions. Il avait de la pudeur certes, mais une fois dans un lit, dans le feu de l'action, il se laissait aller à son plaisir.

Et là, il commença à onduler des hanches, d'abord doucement comme pour tâter le terrain. C'était une sensation inédite pour lui d'avoir deux corps à sa disposition.

Mais une fois de plus, Tony ne sembla pas prendre en considération son trouble et le reprit entièrement en bouche, semblant presque vouloir l'avaler. Au moment exact où le doigt froid de Bucky tenta délicatement d'entrer en lui.

Steve poussa un grognement rauque alors qu'il s'agrippait davantage à ses deux partenaires, n'en revenant pas de leur synchronisation. Les lèvres de Bucky remontèrent son cou, pour venir embrasser sa mâchoire, mais étrangement Steve ne savait pas s'il arriverait à l'embrasser. C'était stupide, surtout vu dans quelle situation il se trouvait, mais c'était Bucky. Son Bucky. Son ami d'enfance, la seule famille qu'il avait eue à la mort de sa mère puisque son père alcoolique avait eu l'idée de les quitter tôt. Non, Bucky avait été son monde, son univers, sa seule famille, par le passé. Mais s'il l'embrassait, cela voulait dire passer de famille à amant. C'était trop soudain pour que Steve accepte cette possibilité.

Alors il se contenta de bouger égoïstement les hanches. Après tout, le soldat de l'hiver n'avait rien demandé, mais l'idée avait traversé Steve. Plus que traversé en vérité, mais il préféra repousser ça et se laissa envahir par les sensations. Les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient la bouche chaude et humide de Tony et le doigt frais de Bucky. C'était un mélange étrange, surtout que Bucky câlinait toujours son torse, bien décidé à redessiner chacun de ses muscles. Et dieu que c'était bon. Divin. Le bassin de Steve se mit davantage en mouvement, essayant à la fois de s'enfermer encore plus dans la bouche de l'ingénieur et de s'empaler sur les doigts de son ami d'enfance. Les sensations étaient grisantes et Steve en voulait encore. La prise qu'il avait sur chacun des corps se resserra pour les encourager et lui permettre de bouger encore plus.

Le souffle rapide de Bucky derrière lui ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Et ne parlons pas du deuxième doigt qu'il mit en lui. Avoir deux personnes avec lui semblait décupler ses sensations.

Steve grogna férocement lorsque Bucky trouva sa prostate et le blond s'enfonça davantage dans la bouche du brun entre ses jambes qui le punit par une claque sur la fesse. Le monde merveilleux des réactions en chaîne…

Steve se déconnecta même pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de voir que son niveau de patience était éteint. Les sensations étaient trop fortes, il y avait trop de mains, trop de bouches sur son corps, il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.

\- Plus fort, gémit-il enfin.

C'était ce qu'attendaient les deux garçons puisque le rythme prit soudainement une avancée qui le fit s'envoler. La langue de Tony fit ce qu'il adorait et les doigts de Bucky frappaient sans relâche sa prostate tout en bougeant lui aussi des hanches. À bien y réfléchir, une des mains de l'ingénieur avait aussi disparu. Et l'idée qu'ils soient tous en train de se donner du plaisir, même si Steve trouvait ça indécent, l'excita un peu plus. Son esprit lui envoya l'idée qu'ils pourraient se libérer en même temps et cela lui arracha un faible couinement absolument pas glorieux, témoignant de son lâcher prise. La succion sur son sexe se renforça encore et la main qui lui pinçait un téton remonta soudainement pour lui tourner le visage fermement. La bouche avide de Bucky se posa sur la sienne et ce fut à la rencontre de leurs langues que Steve se libéra dans un râle puissant.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à s'en remettre, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, mais lorsqu'il réussit à recouvrer ses esprits, les deux hommes s'étaient écartés de lui. Bucky s'était simplement tourné comme d'habitude pour dormir. Tony avait dû se nettoyer et revenait se loger contre lui, bien décidé à dormir aussi.

Steve papillonna une seconde des paupières, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si de rien n'était, déclara-t-il en tentant de se redresser pour avoir une explication.

\- Alors admire, Steve, ricana Tony en le repoussant dans le lit.

\- On doit parler !

\- On verra ça plus tard, il est tard là.

\- Mais non !

Bucky se retourna brusquement vers eux et même s'il faisait noir, son attitude les fit taire tous les deux.

\- J'ai un entrainement demain avec Natasha, alors si je ne veux pas encore tenter de la tuer sous la pression, j'aimerais dormir, c'est clair ?! grogna-t-il bassement.

Réaction typique du soldat de l'hiver qui calma les deux hommes. Tony poussa Steve pour qu'il s'installe et se colla à lui.

\- Demain, on parlera ! Déclara tout de même le blond.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça, ricana Tony.

\- Silence ! gronda Bucky en se recouchant et le silence se fit dans la chambre.

Un silence qui n'avait pas aidé le capitaine à trouver le sommeil. Trop troublé. Qu'est-ce qui s'était vraiment passé ? Il venait de se faire plaisir avec deux hommes et pas n'importe lesquels. Il pensa une seconde qu'il avait été égoïste et n'avait pas rendu la faveur aux deux autres, mais le côté choquant reprit rapidement le dessus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ça un jour.

Pourtant il avait aimé. Incroyablement aimé s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Tony avait toujours été doué au lit, mais là, c'était autre chose. Et Bucky. Son ami d'enfance qu'il avait enfin retrouvé. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que cela finirait comme ça. Et découvrir la texture de ses lèvres était comme un électrochoc dont il n'arrivait pas à se remettre. Steve ne distinguait pas grand-chose dans la chambre, le corps de son ami d'enfance ne ressemblait qu'à une masse sombre, mais il avait encore envie de le toucher. Sentir sa peau, ou même ce métal. C'était incompréhensible, mais il le voulait au point que cela lui faisait mal. Mais personne ne pouvait encore toucher Bucky pendant qu'il dormait. Alors Steve tendit simplement sa main et attrapa un morceau de son tee-shirt, et il se sentit étrangement apaisé. Là, entre les bras de Tony et la main sur le vêtement de Bucky, il était bien et il en oubliait ce qu'il venait de faire pour réussir à s'endormir.

Lorsque Steve ouvrit les yeux, il sut que sa journée n'allait pas être bonne. Cette certitude au fond de lui, lui hurlait carrément qu'il devrait rester au lit. Mais Steve étant Steve, il se redressa. Bucky était déjà parti. Rien de vraiment anormal. Le soldat de l'hiver était celui qui dormait le moins, incapable de rester inactif trop longtemps. Steve avait le même problème avec son sérum, ayant besoin de peu d'heures de sommeil, mais il arrivait davantage à se détendre depuis qu'il était avec Tony. Ingénieur qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours contre lui, dormant du sommeil du juste. Le capitaine se décida à le laisser dormir puisque Tony avait toujours besoin de sommeil, avec toutes ces nuits trop courtes qu'il passait au laboratoire. Steve déposa un simple baiser sur son front avant de se lever. Il ne devait même pas être six heures du matin de toute manière.

Une fois lavé et habillé, soit neuf minutes plus tard, Steve se mit en chasse de son ami. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait aborder le sujet, ni ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, mais il ne voulait pas rester encore plus longtemps dans ce brouillard. Deux fois que les choses dérapaient et deux fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication. Il en avait besoin et il allait l'obtenir. Il était décidé.

Alors c'est d'un bon pas qu'il entra dans la salle d'entrainement. Il se retrouva sur la passerelle surplombant la salle et vit le combat entre Bucky et Natasha en contrebas. C'était une des conditions pour que le soldat de l'hiver revienne. Un entrainement quotidien –tous les matins- avec la veuve noire pour évaluer ses progrès régulièrement. Au début, Bucky ne supportait aucun contact en dehors de celui frontal et violent. Clairement pour tuer. Maintenant il arrivait à combattre sans cette volonté de mort. Il arrivait à se contrôler un peu mieux. Mais cette fois, au bout de quelques minutes, le soldat de l'hiver ayant senti la présence du capitaine, il faillit blesser durement Natasha avec son bras de métal en tentant de l'étrangler. Steve allait d'ailleurs intervenir, mais Bucky reprit le contrôle après un méchant coup de l'espionne.

-Dehors Steve, s'écria-t-elle d'ailleurs en se massant la gorge. Tu le distrais et nous n'avons pas besoin de ça.

Steve allait protester lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Bucky, qui semblait à la fois triste, mais aussi nerveux et agité. Et le capitaine se demanda soudainement si Bucky savait réellement ce qui se passait et s'il était capable de le gérer. Une vilaine angoisse prit possession de ses veines, comprenant que cette histoire était en chute libre et pouvait déraper et faire bien plus de mal que bien. Bucky n'était définitivement pas la personne à aller voir pour prendre des décisions, il avait largement assez à faire avec ses propres démons. De plus, Tony était l'instigateur de tout cela. Il devait trouver Tony et régler tout cela au plus vite. Pour sa santé mentale, mais aussi pour celle de son ami Bucky. Alors il hocha la tête vers Natasha, avant de sortir comme il était entré.

Steve voulut retourner dans la chambre, mais il fut appelé par Maria Hill et il dut se rendre aux nouveaux quartiers du SHIELD pour régler un problème avec les premières recrues. Cela lui prit la matinée complète et il devait dire qu'il manquait de patience. Ce fut donc vers midi que Steve, avec de grandes enjambées, arriva au laboratoire de Tony qui était en pleine conversation avec Bruce sur un échantillon qu'ils venaient d'analyser. Bruce allait saluer le capitaine, mais s'arrêta en voyant son air sombre.

-Il y a un problème, Steve ? demanda aussitôt le scientifique.

-J'aimerais parler avec Tony, s'il te plait, déclara le soldat en fixant l'ingénieur qui affichait un sourire goguenard.

Une étrange tension se forma entre le couple et Bruce ne se fit pas prier pour ranger ses affaires et partir sans demander son reste, lançant un simple « Je serais dans mon laboratoire, Tony ».

-Si tu voulais utiliser mon corps Steve, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message plutôt que faire fuir notre adorable Hulk, sourit Tony en croisant les bras tout en appuyant une fesse sur la table de travail, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

-Ça suffit Tony, assez joué. Tu vas me dire à quoi ça rime ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

-Cela me semblait assez clair, à moi, coupa Tony avec un ricanement amusé.

Steve lui attrapa les bras, presque menaçant, prenant sa voix de leader sans même s'en rendre compte.

-On n'est pas des jouets, Tony. Buck ne pourra pas continuer à supporter tout cela, et moi non plus. J'ai hurlé sur Maria aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Tony… Les enjeux sont bien trop grands.

Tony le contempla de longues minutes, se refermant un peu plus, avant de se libérer brutalement pour s'éloigner de quelques pas.

-Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Attaqua-t-il aussitôt, l'air furieux. Tu crois que je fais tout cela pour quoi, au juste ? Ou plutôt pour qui ! Tu crois que cette situation m'amuse ?

Steve l'étudia du regard, comprenant qu'il passait clairement à côté de quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Sa colère se calma un peu et il se planta sur ses deux pieds fixant le dos de l'ingénieur.

-Alors explique-moi, Tony. Je ne comprends pas.

-Non, clairement pas ! s'agaça l'ingénieur en revenant vers lui pour le menacer de son doigt en le plantant dans le torse musclé. C'est pour toi, imbécile ! Pour toi, encore et toujours, à croire que je me fais toujours avoir !

Steve fronça les sourcils, la lumière ne se faisant pas dans son esprit. Et cela déplut fortement à son amant.

-Bordel, je t'empêche de choisir, ce n'est pas compliqué à comprendre, hurla-t-il les bras en l'air.

Le capitaine allait demander qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « choisir », avant que l'illumination ne se fasse et qu'il ait l'impression de se prendre un véritable coup de poing. Tony faisait tout cela pour lui, pour qu'il n'ait pas à choisir entre lui et Bucky. Le soldat aurait pu dire que ce n'était pas la même chose, que Bucky comptait pour lui, mais que ce n'était pas de la même manière que Tony, avant de se rappeler la manière dont ils s'étaient embrassés cette nuit. Comme cela avait semblé à la fois familier, rassurant, et incroyablement puissant. Comme si finalement ils avaient attendu ce moment tous les deux. Et à y réfléchir, Steve ferait tout Bucky, il était passé au-delà des ordres, de sa patrie pour sauver le soldat de l'hiver, mais aussi son ami. Celui qui l'avait suivi, car il se prenait des dérouillées dans des petites rues. Celui qui avait toujours protégé ses arrières, celui qui avait toujours été à ses côtés jusqu'à la mort. Dans un temps où l'homosexualité n'était même pas à envisager, est-ce que les choses auraient été différentes ? Est-ce que tout aurait été différent ?

Mais ces questions n'avaient pas leur place pour l'instant, car tout ce que comprenait Steve en regardant l'ingénieur qui semblait toujours aussi furieux, c'était que Tony avait été persuadé que Steve l'abandonnerait au profit de son ami d'enfance. Tony avait visiblement compris à quel point Bucky comptait pour Steve, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas complètement conscience. Et qu'il avait pensé qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Qu'il ne pourrait rivaliser avec Bucky. Alors il avait pris les devants, c'était lui qui avait acheté l'immense lit, qui avait fait les premiers pas. Lui qui avait tout manigancé, pour ne pas perdre l'homme qu'il aimait. Tony avait tout fait pour garder Steve avec lui, le retenir, et avait accepté jusqu'à le partager avec un autre homme. Pour Steve.

Une seconde plus tard, Steve agrippa Tony pour le serrer contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais Tony ne se laissa pas faire, tentant de le repousser, avant de s'avouer vaincu face à la force du capitaine.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Steve.

Oui, il l'était, car il n'avait rien compris. Pas compris sa peine, ses efforts et surtout sa dévalorisation. Car Steve ne comptait en aucune façon laisser Tony, comme l'avait fait Pepper. Steve aimait cet homme au-delà de toute raison et il était devenu un pilier de son univers. Steve ne pouvait pas vivre sans Tony.

-Lâche-moi, grogna Tony sans bouger, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec les pouvoirs du sérum.

-Jamais Tony, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

-La belle affaire…

Steve prit le visage de l'ingénieur à deux mains, l'encadrant pour plonger ses yeux océan dans ceux noisette.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter, Tony. On va trouver une solution pour Bucky, mais je ne partirai pas. Uniquement si tu me le demandes. Mais je veux rester auprès de toi. Tony, tu es mon monde, maintenant.

Tony l'avait contemplé encore pendant un moment et Steve n'avait jamais été autant frustré de ne pas savoir lire dans les pensées. Parce que l'ingénieur allait toujours plus loin que lui dans l'avenir, voyant les conséquences, les rebondissements, les variables et agissait ensuite en conséquence. Steve pria pour qu'il tombe sur un résultat satisfaisant, et ce fut visiblement le cas lorsque Tony l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Je ne vais pas te quitter, murmura le soldat en le serrant contre lui.

-Dis-le encore, ordonna l'ingénieur en lui arrachant la chemise.

Steve obéit, répétant inlassablement qu'il restait là, près de lui, alors que leurs corps cherchaient à se retrouver, à se toucher, se conquérir avant de finalement ne faire plus qu'un. Parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, que les choses n'étaient pas réglées, mais que Steve savait maintenant où il allait. Et peu importe s'il avait finalement quelque chose avec Bucky, là pour l'instant, Tony, l'homme avec qui il était, avait besoin de lui. Et Steve aussi. Il avait besoin d'un cadre rassurant pour trouver une solution, car ce qu'il venait de comprendre sur Bucky ébranlait tout. Sa relation présente, ses souvenirs du passé et surement son futur. Mais il avait Tony. Tout irait bien.

 **Alors rassuré sur la suite?**


End file.
